


Bring Back

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital, One Life to Live
Genre: Multi, One Shot, collection of drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Many couples get a second chance





	Bring Back

_{As a matter of fact I was the one who said I love you first  
It was about eight years ago, don't act like you don't know  
We were sittin' at home in your mama's livin' room  
Cause, we couldn't be alone  
See your mama knew I was something else, she knew how I felt}_  
  
Gia's long lashes fanned closed as his hand sought hers, squeezing tight with a silent message, _You are not alone in this, and you never were_.  
  
When she dialed his number, uncertain it was still operational; her breath was robbed of her at the sound of his voice, _“Falconeri.”_  
  
Their secret marriage and annulment had solidified their friendship, but his life was different – with Lulu Spencer nonetheless. But, with Taggert in the hospital, she needed an ally – needed him.  
  
Falling against the wall of his chest, she allowed his embrace to erase her worries as it had in the past.  
  
~*~  
  
_{Back then we were in school; and that's your favorite excuse  
Growin' up I was a fool; and I can't lie I'm missing you  
Listen and don't trip  
I think I need a bottle with a genie in it  
Here's my wish list}  
  
“If Helena finds me, I’m a good as dead.”_  
  
Kristina studied him, miles removed from her life as a whiny teenager, and tried to figure out how it could possibly work, her life completely independent of the life she use to know.  
  
His deep slumber seemed warranted by the heavy bags under his eyes, a scruffy shadow clouding the features she had memorized.  
  
Stroking his black locks back, she leaned down so that her full lips could set a gentle kiss on his forehead, a determined thought accompanying her touch, _I’ll find a way to make this okay for you_.  
  
~*~  
  
_{First one, I would create a heart changing love  
Second one, I'll take yours and fill it all up  
Third one, but I don’t need a lot of wishes cause I’ll be okay if I get one}_  
  
The words were written, erased, and written once more. Over and over until she had something she believed was close to acceptable, yet nothing prepared her for making the journey to a sanctuary she no longer had access to.  
  
She lifted her hand, dropping it just as she had scripted her mental notes, and attempted to motivate herself with the blissful thought of his name, _Michael_.  
  
Just as she was about to retreat, she heard the doorknob rattle and – suddenly – he was real again.  
  
“Abby?” Her name still managed to sound beautiful, even as a tearful whisper from his lips.  
  
~*~  
  
_{If I had one wish, we would be best friends  
Love would never end, it would just begin  
If I had one wish, you would be my boo  
Promise to love you, trust me I'll trust you}_  
  
The announcement of Robin’s death had the ability to echo through the world, reaching Lucky as he was desperate to forget the tiny town.  
  
There was a list of people he wanted to meet, all of them in need of comfort and condolences, yet Maxie’s home was his first stop.  
  
He wanted to tell her he was sorry for her loss, wanted to help her, but none of it seemed to matter when she appeared.  
  
Blue orbs pooled with tears, she threw her arms around him and accepted his embrace as the medication to dull the painful ache of loss.  
  
~*~  
  
_{If I had one wish, we would run away  
Making love all day, have us a baby  
If I had one wish, I’d make you my whole life  
And you’d be my wife, make it right this time}_  
  
Her life had a way of twisting rather than turning, and it formed knots that constructed vicious loops rather than heading towards some clear end.  
  
As she moved from the man perfect for her to a man who may have been more destructive than she was, Carly had to contemplate the man who stood on her doorstep, a bag over his shoulder that almost deceived her enough to believe his presence would not disrupt everything.  
  
Truth was Johnny would rage, and Sam would bark at her door.  
  
None of it mattered as she moved to embrace him, “Welcome home, Jase.”  
  
~*~  
  
_{I swear if I lose a second chance with you  
I wouldn’t know what to do  
I’d probably check myself into some kind of clinic  
I couldn’t be alone because without you I’m sick}_  
  
Johnny never told his current bedfellow about his darkest secret, certain he wouldn’t get caught.  
  
Instead, he waited for a break – an awkward pause between passionate kisses and flirtatious phone calls – to flee out of the country, perform a much needed check in.  
  
She welcomed him with a slight smile, her fingers giving a nervous tuck to the hem of her shirt, “I was beginning to think you had forgotten me.”  
  
“How many times do I have to say it, Lisa?” He watched the tears form in her ebony eyes, “I’m gonna be around as long as you need me.”  
  
~*~  
  
_{Now tell me is this the only way I can get you right back in  
If so then searchin' I’ll go, then I can have you for sho  
Then you’ll be loving me, holding me, kissing me  
So girl don’t tell me what I’m feeling is make believe}_  
  
“It feels weird to be back here, Dr. Drake.” Claire blinked her big brown eyes, heavy with tears, set upon the water; rubbing her belly, she glanced over to see his small smile, “If it hadn’t been for General Hospital, this wouldn’t be possible and that’s worth—any—dirty look from some Port Charles townie.”  
  
“I don’t think you have to worry about the head cases in this town.” He hated nearly all of them but stayed grounded for his child, “Your child is worth any sacrifice.”  
  
Claire nodded in firm agreement, thankful to find one friend among the haters.  
  
~*~  
  
_{If I had one wish, we would be best friends  
Love would never end, it would just begin  
If I had one wish, you would be my boo  
Promise to love you, trust me I'll trust you}_  
  
"I understand if this is too much for you."  
  
Matt wanted the words to be enough to scare him away, but she had come to mean something to him; meeting a gorgeous brunette on conference in the Islands, he never imagined what horrible secret she would have or how it would affect her possible return to the States.  
  
“I stopped being Sage Alcazar years ago. If they found out I’m alive, if anyone sees my face, it will bring…trouble that you’re not prepared for or that I would ever want for you.”  
  
“The only thing that matters is we’re together.”  
  
~*~  
  
_{I don’t even know how we ended upon this road  
And, even though we are grown  
Girl I just want you to know}_  
  
“Em?”  
  
The way her name left his lips was enough to make her wish for ‘death’ all over again. Her best friend, the only man she felt she could ever truly rely on outside of her brother, felt like he could not trust his beautiful blue eyes.  
  
“Lucky…it’s a long story, but I—it’s me.”  
  
Emily needed him to respond to her, embrace her and say everything would be all right; however, he was frozen – his exhausted expression filled with abundant shock and fear.  
  
When his arms circled around her, his relieved breath brushing her ear, everything felt possible again.  
  
~*~  
  
_{If I had one wish, we would run away  
Making love all day, have us a baby  
If I had one wish, I’d make you my whole life  
And you’d be my wife, make it right this time }_  
  
“It was worth it.” The words were calm, thought out in spite what the new town may have thought, “If it meant someone paid for our daughter’s pain.”  
  
Todd understood the look in her beautiful glare, the one that said she respected him as much as she attempted to despise him.  
  
Starr was their common ground, true mutual understanding, and her painful loss was spread equally among them – enough for Todd to commit another crime.  
  
“Damn it, Todd, our daughter doesn’t need to worry about you.” Blair wanted to hate him, yet his commitment never wavered – his demonstration of love.

_ **Song credit: "One Wish" - Ray J** _


End file.
